


Droplets

by cvblegirl



Series: stranger things have happened [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Set during season 3, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 05:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19640413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvblegirl/pseuds/cvblegirl
Summary: “It’s not my fault you don’t like girls!” Mike yells, glaring down at Will. Those words drop like rocks right in the middle of Will’s gut. They push the air out of his lungs, and leave him speechless.





	Droplets

**Author's Note:**

> No words can express the ruin this season left me in. I'll cope with an adequate amount of fic, I suppose. 
> 
> I saw someone on tumblr say how Will and Mike had had their first fight in the rain and how it was traditionally, cinematically, romantic and I couldn't agree more. This is my first time writing these boys, so of course I had to do this specific scene.

“It’s not my fault you don’t like girls!” Mike yells, glaring down at Will. Those words drop like rocks right in the middle of Will’s gut. They push the air out of his lungs, and leave him speechless. 

_Will’s hands were shaking as he watched Mike sit next to him. They were finally alone, a rare occurrence in the past few weeks. Will wasn’t sure how to begin, or if he even wanted to speak the words that may ruin this very special friendship. He’d spoken to his mom and Jonathan, both of them as understanding and accepting as always. Mom had hugged him extra tight, soft words of love brushing his neck. Jonathan had kept quiet at first, before smiling and pulling Will into a bone-crushing embrace._

_“We’ll be here for you, always.”_

Mike’s glare instantly disappears, lips tugging into a frown. Will can only stare up at him, the words rushing through his head dying as they reach his throat. He can feel the stinging burn of shame crawling up his face. 

_“What did you want to talk about, Will?” Mike asked, pouring a few M &Ms into his hand and popping them into his mouth. He offered the half-empty bag to Will, who in spite of everything couldn't refuse the offering. _

_“I, um…” Will’s voice couldn’t have been more than a whisper, his eyes glued to the brown candy bag in his hands. “You see...there’s something wrong with me.” Will began, clumsily trying to find his way._

_“What is it? What’s wrong?” The panic that sets into Mike’s voice had Will looking up, finding a pair of very worried eyes on him. He can almost see where Mike’s train of thought is leading him, but no this had nothing to do with the Upside Down._

“I’m not trying to be a jerk. Okay?” Remorse, regret. Will can see them reflect off of Mike’s dark eyes. He can only imagine how his must look now. The rest of the words blur together, mixing in with the harsh sound of his heavy breathing. 

_“I...I don’t like girls. Not the way you, Dustin, and Lucas like them. Not the way I’m supposed to. I just don’t, and I...don’t think I ever will.” There. He’d finally said it. The hammering of his heart was now in his ears, it was the only thing he could focus on._

_“Oh.” It was the only thing Mike said for a long while. Will chanced a quick peek to make sure the boy didn’t look angry, or disgusted. When the only thing he saw on Mike’s face was an expression of deep-thought and slight confusion, Will allowed himself to relax slightly._

_“So you...you’re…” Mike trailed off, eyebrows furrowing._

_“Gay.” Will supplied softly, it was only his second time using that word out loud. He much preferred this particular word to the slurs he often heard the older boys use. This word didn’t make his ears burn or stomach twist unpleasantly._

_“Oh.” Another pause, but this time it wasn’t as long. “Well, if it’s just that then I don’t think there’s anything wrong with you.”_

_Will could feel his eyes widen as Mike kept babbling on._

_“You scared me for a second. I thought the Mindflayer was back or some shit. I was about to call a code red.” Mike nudged him on the shoulder, chuckling lightly._

_Will had to fight back the tears as he chuckled along with Mike. The relief of not being turned away washed over him and he laughed as Mike made another lame joke._

_Mike had accepted him in his own way. Mike, who was the very best friend he could have ever asked for. Mike, who always knew what to say to cheer him up. Mike, who’d unknowingly opened his eyes to the truth buried deep inside of his heart._

_Will had no idea what he would have done if Mike had rejected him after this._

The tears are hard to hold back, but Will fights them with all of his might. He will not let Mike see him cry, not over this. The pain gripping his heart could wait until he was curled up alone in his dark room. 

What he can’t stop is the rage that ignites within him, not just toward Mike, but toward himself. How dare Mike throw his confession back in his face. How dare _he_ let his jealousy and pettiness out of the tight little box he kept locked away. Will wants to scream, but the knot forming in his throat doesn’t allow him more than a few scathing words.

“Yeah. I guess I did. I really did.” This wasn’t about the game anymore. It never really was about the game. This was his problem, his issue. He’d expected too much, had grown to close to the burning fire and had dared to brush his fingertips through the flames. 

He ignores Mike’s calls to him, and lets the rain wash over him as he mounts his bike. He wants to get away from everything. Wants to be alone with his misery, wants just a few moments where he can wallow in it. 

The rain hammers down onto him, and Will allows himself to cry. A few more droplets would be nothing compared to the downpour around him.


End file.
